1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner container used to supply toner to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses have a toner container used to supply toner to a developing device. The toner container is detachably installed in the image forming apparatus so that when the toner in the toner container is exhausted, a user can replace the toner container. A handle is commonly attached to the toner container so as to facilitate handling of the toner container during replacement (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-21063).
The toner container is provided with a filling port through which the container is filled with toner.
Further, a mixer is always rotated in the toner container to prevent the toner from congealing.
In order to reduce the frequency with which the toner container is replaced, the toner favorably has a larger toner capacity. However, this increases the size of the toner container. An increase in the size and length of the toner container requires the toner container to be pulled quite far out from the image forming apparatus when the container is replaced. However, in pulling out the toner container, it is difficult to handle the container simply by using such a handle as described in the above publication.
Further, with a conventional toner container, if the filling port is located on the axis of the mixer, the mixer interferes with the filling of toner.
Furthermore, the shape of the conventional toner container precludes the toner with which the toner container is filled from being completely used up; the toner container must be replaced although an amount of toner remains in the container.